The Jigoku Syndicate
by Wo Ai Ni16
Summary: As the leader of Tokyo's most notorious gangs, Inuyasha has his own reasons for his massacres. But is it really worth the murder of thousands of innocent people? Or losing his own love? In this story, deception is the rule and nothing is what it seems.


**The Jigoku Syndicate  
Chapter One: Speed Driving and Exploding Nightclubs (revised)**

* * *

Author's Note:  
Currently, this story shall be rated PG-13 for language and violence. Readers will be forewarned if future chapters require a higher rating.

* * *

_Complete Summary:_

As the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Tokyo, Inuyasha wrecks havoc in the city. Can he still keep his relationship with Kagome when he finds out that he's the one who murdered her father? Although he is known as a cold-blooded murderer, Inuyasha has his own reasons for leading the massacres. But is it worth the murder of thousands of innocent people? Or losing his own love? In this story, deception is the rule and nothing is what it seems.

* * *

Music can be heard booming from the speakers as a BMW sped through the nighttime city streets. Kagome rested her elbow on the edge of the convertible, letting her hands freeze from the cold autumn air. Not caring to abide any speed limits, she made a sharp turn to a highway entrance, pressing down the accelerator. Kagome flicked her hair and slowly rubbed her temples. 

"Stupid stepfather," she muttered. She just went through a tough day at Tokyo U, taking two huge term exams she didn't even study for. Thinking that her day couldn't get any worse, she went home only to be badgered by her stepfather who constantly pressured her to arrange a date with Houjo, the son of a successful CEO. Apparently, her stepfather wanted her to eventually marry Houjo in order to secure a useful business ally. '_Like we even need anymore money than we already have,'_ Kagome though sardonically. So here she was in her favorite stress-relieving activity—speed driving, and breaking about twenty traffic rules while she was at it.

Spotting her exit, she quickly changed lanes and cut a silver Ferrari. The driver immediately reduced his speed and honked at her.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch!"

Kagome looked at her rear-view mirror to see an angry silver-haired demon spouting curses at her. "Oh please…." She shifted gears and stepped on the accelerator, easily outmaneuvering him and exited off the highway.

"Oh hell, wench, you're not getting off that easily," the demon muttered and followed her. Coincidentally, he was also going to make the same exit, which made things all the more convenient for him. Spotting the red convertible, he sped up until he was right beside the driver. Taking his eyes off the road, he took a moment to glare at the woman, "Just what the fuck's your problem!?"

He felt himself growl when the woman remained silent and just smirked at him and sped away. Raising an eyebrow he laughed. '_So the wench wants to race? I'll give her a fucking race.' _

The two sports cars weaved around the curved city streets, leaving behind a flurry of crushed autumn leaves in their wake. Kagome looked at her rear-view mirror again and saw the silver Ferrari right behind her. '_I've got to admit, this is the most fun I've had in a long time._' Seeing a side street she could escape into, she made a quick turn, smiling in victory when the Ferrari sped right by.

"Damn," the demon hissed as he quickly reversed and disappeared into the street the woman left. It took only a minute of driving at top speed until he saw the BMW before it made another sharp turn onto a main street. Swearing at the sudden change of direction, he still managed to make the turn, grimacing at the screeching sounds his tires made as they created marks on the asphalt. '_I'll have to admit, the wench has skills.' _

Kagome turned around and laughed at the demon behind her, seeing him make a narrow miss. Turning back to keep her eyes on the road, her eyes widened as they saw the yellow traffic light ahead. "Oh my God!" Putting on an extra burst of speed, she narrowly missed the traffic light as it turned red.

The demon in the Ferrari wasn't as lucky. With a loud screeching of his brakes, his car jerked to a sudden stop as it had no other choice when the other cars sped by, blocking his path.

Kagome giggled when she heard an exceptionally loud, vile curse in the night air. Adjusting her speed, she breezed by the main road.

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe the bitch actually beat me!" The silver-haired demon punched his steering wheel, not caring about the blaring horn that tore the quiet peacefulness of the night. 

A driver beside him shouted, "Hey man, what's your problem? It's the middle of the night, quit honking your horn!"

The demon simply rolled his eyes and counted to ten mentally, feeling his boiling anger at his crushed ego slowly dissipate. Taking a deep breath, he immediately sped off when the traffic light turned green, taking a moment to flash his middle finger at the driver behind him.

After a while of speeding down the main street, he heard his cell phone ring. Cursing and reaching for the phone clipped to his pocket, he swung it open, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Jeez, Yash, is that how you always greet your callers?" A laughing, tenor voice said through the speaker.

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku, I'm not in the mood."

"Bad night?"

"Just drop it."

"Fine, fine… well I'm just calling to tell you that everything's all set for tonight."

"You sure you got everything wired up?"

"Yup."

"And there are no kids, right?"

"Not unless you count hot chicks fresh out of high school."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a turn onto a night club entrance. "I'm already here at the parking lot. Remember, don't do anything until I give the signal."

"Yes, sir!"

Hanging up his cell phone and muttering at his friend's antics, Inuyasha pulled up and parked at a VIP spot. Stepping out of the car, he donned his leather jacket and peered up at the night club. Club Hikari was one of Tokyo's well-known night clubs, credited for its hot dances and strong drinks. It was also the current target of the Jigoku Syndicate. Inuyasha smirked as he locked his car and strolled towards the club entrance. He and his syndicate have been too quiet the past month and it was only about time to liven things up a little. Reaching the entrance, he leaned against the wall and lighted up a cigarette. Taking a moment to close his eyes and contemplate what he was about to do, he took one drag of the cigarette before dropping it and crushing it with the heel of his boot.

Turning around he flashed a card at the security guard who nodded and stepped aside to give him entrance.

Strangely enough, he didn't notice the red BMW convertible parked right next to the entrance.

* * *

"The usual, Kagome?" A pretty bartender asked, holding up an empty mug. 

"No, make this one extra strong," Kagome muttered as she moved the bar stool up and leaned her head and arms on the bar.

Her friend raised an eyebrow, but complied, pouring two liquids into the mug before sliding it over to her friend. Kagome paused to peer down at the drink before taking a sip. "Sango, this isn't stronger!"

Sango rolled her eyes and walked away to serve another customer before coming back and saying, "Believe me, Kags, you'll thank me for saving you from a killer hangover."

Her friend moaned and buried her face in her arms, muttering incoherent words. Sango bent over and leaned her head over her friend, trying to discern the words through the tangle of arms. She could faintly distinguish the words "asshole" and "Houjo." Leaning back, she patted her friend's head. "Tough day, Kagome?"

"That would be an understatement," her friend replied, sitting up again to take another drink from her mug. "Stupid father is badgering me about Houjo again."

Sango sighed in sympathy as she took another customer's order. "But that's not anything new, Kagome, what else are you not telling me?"

Her friend groaned and replied, "That, and I also think I flunked two major exams today."

Sango's eyebrows shot up. This wasn't like Kagome at all. "_Two_? What's going on, Kags?"

"I knew you'd say something like that… I just have a lot on my plate right now, okay?" Her friend paused and took the mug in her hand, turning around to let her eyes roam around the night club for awhile.

"Alright, so there are a lot of things messing you up right now… care to tell?"

Kagome turned back and sighed. "It's just… I think my dad is really getting serious about me and Houjo. He was really pissed off at me when he heard that I turned him down again yesterday and gave me this long lecture about being an ungrateful woman and giving Houjo a chance."

Sango absentmindedly traced patterns on the bar's surface. "And what did your mom had to say?"

"Well mom tried to defend me again as usual and tried to convince father to let me date guys that _I _want to date."

"And…?"

"And my dad, being his usual male-domineering self just shooed her away. I swear, I wonder what momma ever saw in him."

"Love's weird like that, sometimes."

Kagome gave an unladylike snort and stirred the contents of her mug. As if her parents' relationship could be considered love. "I swear to God, _I'll_ marry and date whomever I want."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know… run away?" She laughed at seeing the serious expression on her friend's face. "I'm joking, okay! As if I'd ever have the guts to leave home. Let's just say that I'm not really the most independent person in the world."

Sango laughed and joined in the humor, "Yeah, you can barely boil water without starting a fire."

Kagome shoved her friend's shoulder playfully. "Shut up! I'm not that bad!" Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I did start a fire when I tried to boil water…but that was only once!"

Sango laughed but stopped when a customer ordered service, "I'll be back, 'kay, Kags?"

"Sure…" Kagome let her mind drift off as she turned around to look at the people in the night club again. A flash of silver caught the corner of her eye and she tilted her head upwards to look through the sea of heads to find a very familiar curtain of silver hair. As the man, no demon, turned around, her breath got caught in her throat. "Oh shit! What's _he_ doing here?" Quickly turning around and busying herself with looking at her drink she prayed to God that he didn't see her. Unfortunately, God must have been out to lunch and didn't hear her prayer because a moment later she heard the heavy steps of a pair of boots walk right up next to her. A shoulder bumped hers and she looked up and narrowed her eyes at the demon. '_Oh how I wish I could kick that cocky smirk off his face!' _

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting _you_ here, either," Inuyasha said, as if answering a question. He paused to give Sango his order who smiled at him and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said, handing him his drink.

Kagome's eyes bulged at her friend's familiarity. "No way, Sango, you… you're friends with this jerk?!"

"Baby, I resent that."

'_Hmph, he wasn't calling me 'baby' when we were racing back in the streets.' _She decided to ignore him and prodded her friend to respond. "Well? How do you know him?"

Sango sighed and sat down. "I actually met Inuyasha just about a week ago. Miroku's his best friend."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha incredulously, oblivious to the intense gaze he was pinning at her. "No way, Miroku can do better than to hang out with a jerk like him."

Sango laughed and patted Kagome's hand. "He is really not that bad, Kagome. In fact, he's the guy Miroku and I was talking about."

Kagome gasped. "No! Never, I'll _never _go on a blind date with him!"

Inuyasha smirked and sat at the bar stool next to her. "Well, it's not really a blind date anymore, is it baby? We already met each other."

"I hardly count racing with a guy a meeting."

"Well we were introduced to each other now, weren't we?"

Sango leaned over. "Come on, Kags, Inuyasha might just be the best guy to convince your dad to get off your back. I swear, I didn't think he was that nice at first, but he's really not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"I don't know, Sango."

"Oh just give it a try. Inuyasha's nice, and plus he is also rich so your parents shouldn't have anything against that."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was gulping down his vodka. "So, baby, what do you say?"

Kagome sighed. Well, he couldn't be worse than Hojou, and she was starting to get desperate to get him off her back. "Fine… just one date. But please, call me 'Kagome.' I hardly know you and you're already calling me 'baby.'"

Inuyasha was about to say something but was interrupted by someone clapping his back. "Hey man! So you met Kagome?" Miroku appeared behind him.

"Yeah."

"She's a looker, isn't she? If there's a woman who can tame you, it's her."

Kagome snorted and took another sip of her drink. "Alright, Miroku, continue talking as if I wasn't here, why don't you?"

"I was just teasing you." Miroku laughed and walked over to give her a quick hug. He bent over to give Sango a kiss on the cheek before he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Now excuse us, ladies, but we men have something to do." The two guys walked over a deserted corner of the club.

"Is everything set now?"

"Yeah, I double checked and everything's perfect. Should I go to my position?"

"Yeah, and remember, wait for my signal."

His friend nodded and was about to leave but stopped to ask, "Yash, don't forget to get Kagome and Sango out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't have to tell me. You go on ahead and tell them to get out. There's no one else though right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now don't screw this up, Miroku… or we'll have hell to pay."

Miroku headed back to the bar. Inuyasha watched as he whispered something to Sango who looked at him, confused, but nodded to whatever he said and followed him outside. Inuyasha nodded in approval when he saw the pair walk by the black-haired woman and talked to her before also leading her outside.

Pausing to look at the upper floor staircase, Inuyasha nodded at one of his men. The man nodded back and ran off to inform his other comrades as planned. Looking around to make sure everything was in place, Inuyasha took his lighter out of his pocket, raised it high, and flicked out its flame twice before walking out the night club.

* * *

"Are you sure you used our valet parking, Miroku?" Sango asked for the umpteenth time. 

"I swear I did, beloved, honest!"

"'Beloved?" Kagome repeated, looking at her friend.

"Don't ask," she said before turning around to the guy who was in charge of the valet parking. "Are you sure didn't misplace his keys, or something, Ginta?"

The wolf demon nodded his head fervently. "I'm sure! We never had this problem before, and I haven't seen this guy at all this past night!"

The group looked at Miroku in exasperation.

Ginta continued, and said defensively, "If you don't believe me, we can easily rewind and watch the surveillance tapes!"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and saw a silver Mercedes-Benz SUV on the other side of the parking lot. '_What is it with guys and silver cars?'_ Seeing the license plate, however, she turned around to Miroku. "Hey Miroku, isn't that your SUV?" She pointed.

"What does it say on the license plate?"

"Uh…" she narrowed her eyes to discern the letters in the dark, "It says… 'No.1 Playboy.'" A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"Huh?" The guy turned around and read it too, "'No.1..' Err… yeah, it's mine."

Sango huffed and Ginta smiled proudly, "See? I told you, he didn't use valet."

Kagome watched as the silver-haired man walked out of the nightclub.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called waving to his friend, "We found my car!"

Inuyasha finally reached the group, "That has got to be the most pathetic—" A loud sound interrupted his reply as the horrifying sound of a deep explosion boomed through the night air.

Kagome screamed and stumbled backwards to be caught by Inuyasha. "What the—" Flames tore through the windows of the night club as the sound of glass breaking filled her ears. Debris from the explosion fell only ten feet away from them.

"Oh my God!" Kagome clapped her hands on top of her mouth as she looked at the torn building in horror, seeing flames engulf it.

"Quick, call the police," Sango ordered Ginta and the wolf demon mumbled to himself as he stumbled into the office and clumsily dialed the number.

"What the hell is going on!" Kagome whirled around to look at her friend.

"It's probably the Jigoku Syndicate again…they've been too quiet the past month. Wait, where's Miroku and Inuyasha?" Surely enough, they looked around to find both the Mercedes-Benz SUV and the silver Ferrari gone.

* * *

"Kagome! Oh, I was so worried!" Arms enveloped her in a tight embrace as Kagome gasped for air. 

"Momma! I'm fine, honest!" She tried to push her mother back, but to no avail.

"And what were you doing out there? At a nightclub no less! Your father and I were so worried that something happened to you—"

"She's fine, Izumi, leave the girl alone," came a cool, calculated voice from the bedroom's entrance. A man in a crisp, immaculate business suit stepped into the room, his figure seeming out of place in its warm atmosphere.

"But, anata," Kagome's mother began. Her husband cut her off with a look. Izumi bowed her head in compliance.

"I had the same concerns, Izumi, what were you thinking, running off in a nightclub at a time like this, Kagome?" He held his daughter down with a piercing, cold glare.

Kagome defiantly stared back at her stepfather, refusing to be subjugated like her mother. "To dance," was her brusque reply.

"This is not the time to be rebellious, Kagome, you know as well as anyone else that the syndicate—"

"—Seeks to endanger the lives of people no matter how innocent they may be," she muttered, quoting one of his frequent lectures.

Her stepfather's chest swelled up in anger as he prepared himself to give Kagome a piece of his mind. Izumi quickly halted his action and placed a tentative hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Please, Ryuji, let's just end it here."

Surprisingly enough, her husband relented and gave one last glare at his daughter giving her a clear message that their conversation will be continued in the morning before he allowed his wife to steer him out the door.

As the door closed, Kagome raised a middle finger in the air, directing it to her stepfather before jumping on her bed and burying her face in her pillows.

"My god, what a day…."

* * *

Okay, I decided to give this fic another go. I reread the two original chapters and realized how… cliché the plot seemed to be. I'm sorry if you guys liked the original plot, but I decided to add on to it to make the story more unique. Before it seemed like another 'yakuza' fanfic, but I added this extra twist to make it have a more 'supernatural' (think Final Fantasy: Spirits Within sort of supernatural) to give it some more originality. I don't think I changed it too much, so I don't think you guys will hate this new idea. 

Tell me what you think. I'm really amazed at how many reviews I originally got (61 reviews for the 2 original chapters) when I personally believe that this is the most cliché out of all my stories.

I personally hate authors who write clichés… which is why I changed this story so that I don't end up becoming a hypocrite.

Chapter 2 (revised) to be posted up soon.


End file.
